


She just Gets Me

by karrenia_rune



Category: I Run to You - Lady Antebellum (Song)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: This can be considered a sequel to "When it all comes Undone" but it is not necessary to have read that one before reading this one. Disclaimer the song belongs to its original performers Lady Antebellum and is not mine. I am only 'borrowing' it for the purposes of the story.
Kudos: 1





	She just Gets Me

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a sequel to "When it all comes Undone" but it is not necessary to have read that one before reading this one. Disclaimer the song belongs to its original performers Lady Antebellum and is not mine. I am only 'borrowing' it for the purposes of the story.

"She Just gets Me" (I Run to You) Lady Antebellum sequel to "When it all comes Undone"

"What are you working on?" Dina asked as she sprawled out on the lilac upholstered futon in the middle of my living room.

I stopped what I was doing with the paintbrush still poised in the vicinity of a penciled-in line on the canvas I had spent the better part of the early morning trying to figure out what I wanted to look like it. 

Dina had always been there for me even when it felt like it was all coming undone and we had reached a comfortable understanding that with a few minor caveats, that no matter what time of day or night when could call or find some way to talk to each other.

Dina got me in a way that no one else did.

"I'm not certain yet what direction I want to take this piece in. What do you think?"

She got up off the futon and walked over to stand beside and regarded the canvas on the easel she had bought me for my birthday. "Hmm, she murmured in that low throaty husky voice that had so admired during our ah, friends-with-benefits. 

"I don't know much about art but I know what I like, and this is nice if you go in for more representational and less abstract."

"Thanks, but how are you doing, Dina? We haven't really talked for a few weeks."

"I'm good, Paul, really," Dina replied. "In fact, I'm thinking about accepting the offer about being the drummer for an all-girl rock band called the Black Widows."

I reached over and down and ruffled Dina's short spiky blonde hair. "Nice. You should totally go for it. Send me tickets to concerts."

"Yeah, sure. I'll totally do that. And guess what there's this totally cool initiation ceremony where I can get any tattoo that I want.

I cocked his my head to one side and regarded her not without more than a little skepticism. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's not that I would be against going in for some ink, because it would scandalize my parents..."

"Dina?"

"Paul?"

"Knock it off, Paul. It's just that tattoos are kinda permanent."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Dina nodded. "Yeah, I know. Speaking of which I have something for you. I saw it posted one of those message boards in the transit station on the way over and it made me think about you and your art. Here," Dina stated handing over a sheet of card stock paper.

Paul took it and read over and over and then inhaled and exhaled until the tension in his shoulders that he had not even been aware left his body.

"It's for a big-time judged art competition, Riverfest. I don't know, Dina. I've never really shown my art before and this is like a long-weekend event."

She closed the distance between them and reached up to rub small circles into his flanks and back. "Relax, you got this. And, I've been thinking, you really want a way to stand out from the field, make your pieces multi-media. Your art and my photography and will be outstanding."

"I think we'll need more Jack Daniels."

"If that's what it takes. Then it's a yes?" Dina had that challenging and encouraging glint in her hazel eyes that I knew so well.

"It's hell yes!" I replied.

She stepped back and grinned. "What would you do without me?"

"I honestly have no idea."


End file.
